home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 662 (6 Nov 1990)
Synopsis While they're working at the [[The Boatshed|Boat Shed]], [[Michael Ross|Michael]] tells [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] he regrets not having spent much time with [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] as he was growing up. He put all his time and energy into his now gone boating marina. He implies that Haydn has taken after his mother and values money above most things. Not long afterwards, Haydn comes to look at look at his father's boat shed and is scathing about its size and their living circumstances. After he has gone, Ben says the two of them should come to dinner at [[Pippa Fletcher|Pippa]]'s. Word about [[Alf Stewart|Alf]]'s interrogation by the licensing squad has spread, much to everyone's amusement. [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]], [[Bobby Simpson|Bobby]] and [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] are laughing about it in the dinner when Bobby gets some nasty pains. Ailsa takes her to the doctor and leaves Grant in charge. Pippa is horrified that Ben has invited Michael and Haydn over for dinner. Ben can't understand why because she usually loves company. [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] points out to an oblivious Ben that Michael isn't exactly company and that he did the right thing by inviting them. Haydn refuses to come along so in the end it's just Michael who shows up at [[Summer Bay House|the Fletcher's house]]. Armed with two bottles of wine and a box of chocolates. It's immediately obvious that Pippa is very uncomfortable around Michael and as jumpy as a cat on hot bricks. Haydn goes to [[The Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|the diner]] instead. It's a quiet night so he ends up having a meaning of life/money isn't everything sort of conversation with Grant. After a while, [[Blake Dean|Blake]], [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]] return from the cinema and chatter away in one of the booths. Perhaps Grant's words about them not being so different to his private school friends might be truer than he thinks. Meanwhile over at the Fletchers, the main meal is nearly over and Pippa's still on edge. After Michael compliments the food and the company, she all but bolts out the door saying she has got to check on Bobby. Talk about uncomfortable! Carly tells Michael that Pippa and [[Tom Fletcher|Tom]] were married for a long time and maybe she feels uncomfortable sitting at the table with another man. Michael makes his excuses and leaves but not before saying she's a lovely woman. Back at the caravan, Haydn apologises to Michael and says he'll not give him such a hard time. Pippa gets back from her visit to Bobby to overhear Carly and Ben gossiping about how she and Michael would make a lovely couple. She is not best pleased. Cast *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] Guest Cast *None Writer - [[Sharyn Rosenberg]] Prev Ep [[Ep 661 (5 Nov 1990)]] Next Ep [[Ep 663 (7 Nov 1990)]]